bluelockfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 1
Dream (Japanese: 夢, Yume) is the 1st chapter of Blue Lock manga series. Summary Japan's national team loses in the 2018 World Cup. The Japan Football Association is having a meeting led by the new member, Anri Teieri, who suggests in developing a plan in order to improve Japan's world cup performance. The president, Hirotoshi Buratsuta, responded that their profits are still good and declare that football is nothing but a business only. Hearing the president's response, Anri Teieri declared that if the situation continues, Japan will never win the World Cup. She then proposed a plan whose goal is to create the ultimate player that can lead Japan to its first World Cup. Jinpachi Ego will be the coach to create the national team. Meanwhile, the National High School Football Qualifiers is taking place between Ichinan High School and Matsukaze High School with the current score 0-1. Yoichi Isagi is currently the one with the ball, contemplating whether to pass or shoot the goal himself, he decided to pass the ball to his teammate Tama who failed to make a goal. The other school is having a counter with Ryousuke Kira as the lead player. He manages to score goal making the score 0-2, making his team the winner. After the match, Yoichi is on his way home, he suddenly thinks of Noel Noa saying that he will never be a great hero like him. He remembered the scene of whether what will happen if he is the one who kicked the ball, would his fate change. Yoichi arrived at his home and his mother told him that he got a letter from the Japan Football Association for a Player Improvement Project. The next day, Yoichi arrived at the Japan Football Studio and encountered Kira. Upon opening the entrance, they saw many players also waiting in the area. Jinpachi begin his speech about his plan. He said that he will forge the best striker in the world among the 300 U-18 forwards he chose and in order for him to achieve that, the Blue Lock facility was created. He then stated that all players will live in the building and will strictly follow his regimen and stated that their careers are over. Shocked by what Jinpachi said, Kira responded that he cannot accept those terms mentioned. All the other players agreed. Jinpachi managed to tell the players that football is a sport about scoring goals even at the expense of your teammates. He then played a scenario wherein the hopes of all Japan lie in their shoulders, he then stated that if they want that "rebellious egoism", then they should step through the gate. After hearing Jinpachi's words which made Yoichi shivered, he decided to step through the gate. Confused, the other players also step through the gate with the hopes of becoming the best striker. After that, Anri is talking to Jinpachi and told him that she will follow his every order and will leave the future of Japan's football in his hands. Jinpachi, while smiling, said that it will become football's critical moment. Quick References Chapter Notes Characters by Appearance * Anri Teieri * Hirotoshi Buratsuta * Jinpachi Ego * Yoichi Isagi * Ryousuke Kira * Noel Noa * Eric Cantona * Pele Trivia Site Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 1 Chapters